


Arda, lo que dice la Wikipedia

by Pulsares



Series: Tierra Media de Pulsares [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Historia apócrifa, Wikipedia apócrifa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulsares/pseuds/Pulsares
Summary: Fragmentos de la entrada "ARDA" en la Wikipedia.Este artículo trata sobre la República Federativa de Arda. Para otros usos de este término, véase Arda (desambiguación).Arda, oficialmente la República Federativa de Arda, es un estado insular europeo. Está en el Atlántico Norte, compuesto por un archipiélago que constituye el punto más occidental del continente, al suroeste de Irlanda y al noroeste de Portugal. Debido a su situación estratégica, su gobierno ha tenido gran influencia en el comercio mundial. Es miembro fundador de la Organización de Naciones Unidas y, como Groenlandia, estado asociado de la Unión Europea.
Series: Tierra Media de Pulsares [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/268990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducción / Divisiones administrativas / Historia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinamicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinamicus/gifts).



> Escribí la primera versión de este texto como introducción a una secuela de "El segundo regreso del Rey" que tuve que abandonar por falta de tiempo.  
> Es sobre todo un regalo para Dinamicus, que me ha hecho un par de buenas preguntas sobre Geniev y el resto de la descendencia de Aragorn y Legolas. Resumo aquí el destino de Geniev, si saben leer entre líneas, y cómo creo que Arda habría encajado en el siglo XXI.  
> Iré incorporando elementos de manera irregular.  
> Pueden pedirme un artículo sobre algún tema específico.

ARDA 

_Este artículo trata sobre la República Federativa de Arda. Para otros usos de este término, véase Arda (desambiguación)._

Arda, oficialmente la República Federativa de Arda, es un estado insular europeo. Está en el Atlántico Norte, compuesto por un archipiélago que constituye el punto más occidental del continente, al suroeste de Irlanda y al noroeste de Portugal. Debido a su situación estratégica, su gobierno ha tenido gran influencia en el comercio mundial. Es miembro fundador de la Organización de Naciones Unidas y, como Groenlandia, estado asociado de la Unión Europea.

Arda es un popular destino turístico con su clima cálido, numerosas áreas recreativas y monumentos arquitectónicos e históricos, incluidos cuatro sitios del Patrimonio Mundial de la UNESCO: el complejo urbano subterráneo de las Minas de Moria, el conjunto arquitectónico de los Puertos Grises (en élfico Mithlond), el complejo urbano semi–subterráneo de la Meseta de Gorgoroth (que son algunas de las estructuras independientes más antiguas en el mundo) y la ciudad de Caras Galadon, en el bosque de Lothlórien.

INDICE   
**Introducción**  
 **Divisiones administrativas de Arda**  
 **Historia**

 **Introducción:**

La República Federativa de Arda es un estado insular y multicultural ubicado al norte del Océano Atlántico. Ciudad más importante, Tirithosto (La Ciudad Vigilante), capital administrativa Osgiliath. 

Arda fue desconocida para Europa hasta el siglo X, cuando navegantes celtas irlandeses llegaron a su costa nororiental. Antes de ese “descubrimiento” ya estaba poblada por tres culturas que convivían de modo más o menos pacífico. Su posición geográfica avanzada en el mar (1440 km al noroeste de Lisboa) convirtió a la isla en escala obligada para las expediciones pesqueras de toda Europa y, tras el inicio de la conquista y colonización de América, para las flotas que que cruzaban el Atlántico desde Europa del Norte. Arda pasó de la monarquía a la república en 1810, pero no alcanzó la estabilidad política hasta 1860. La Constitución ha sido revisada varias veces, la actual fue aprobada en 1961. 

Durante las Guerras Mundiales esta nación permaneció neutral, y ese rasgo de su política exterior ha sido constante durante el siglo XX, tanto en la ONU como en otros foros internacionales. Es, como Groenlandia, estado asociado de la Unión Europea.

Fiesta Nacional: 17 de junio, comienzo de la Cuarta Edad del Sol y de la puesta en vigor de la Constitución de 1961.

**Divisiones administrativas de Arda:**

Regiones:

1\. Gondor, capital Osgiliath  
2\. Arnor, capital Fornost  
3\. Rohan, capital Edoras  
4\. Angmar, capital Nueva Minas Ithil  
5\. Forlindon, capital Puerto Gris  
6\. Rhovanion, capital Espagaroth  
7\. Tierras de Hierro, capital Montaña Solitaria  
8\. Rhun, capital Villanzar  
9\. Harad, capital Nurmen

Ciudad Autónoma: Tirithosto (La Ciudad Vigilante)

**Historia:**

La prehistoria de Arda es rica en leyendas que explican el origen de los pueblos que la habitan. Llamadas usualmente las _Edades de las Estrellas_ y de los _Árboles_ , parecen coincidir con la invención del calendario y la agricultura, respectivamente. La llegada a la isla se ubica al principio de la _Primera Edad del Sol_ , como conclusión de un viaje desde el oeste, que marca el inicio de lo que historiadores y arqueólogos llaman Período Clásico (este abarca la primera, Segunda y Tercera edad del Sol). Esa leyenda coincide con los rastros arqueológicos que documentan un antiguo tráfico marítimo desde la costa oriental de América, luego abandonado. Esto explicaría la ignorancia en que vivieron los ardences de toda tierra exterior durante dos mil años: demasiado lejos de la patria original de occidente, e ignorantes de la relativa cercanía de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña, al noreste.

El _Período Clásico_ está signado por interminables guerras entre las etnias de Arda: elfos, edain, enanos, haradrim y orcos. Cada facción peleaba y cambiaba sus alianzas sistemáticamente, pero los orcos y haradrim –afincados en el extremo sur oriental- eran enemigos de los otros tres grupos. Los edain estaban muy fraccionados, algunas de sus tribus apoyaron a los orcos. Elfos y enanos peleaban entre si, pero no dudaban en forjar breves tratados de colaboración militar si sus fronteras eran presionadas. Ejemplo elocuente de ello fue la _Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos_. 

_Artículo principal: la Guerra del Anillo_

El final de la Tercera Edad del Sol –y del _Periódo Clásico_ \- llega con la guerra por el control de la zona central de la isla llamada Guerra del Anillo. El Rey de los Orcos, Saurón, sería muerto en el curso de esta conflagración y sus súbditos asesinados sin piedad en un genocidio que se extendió unos quinientos años más. Para cuando los primeros cronistas extranjeros llegaron –en 1005- ya no quedaba ningún representante vivo de esa cultura.

La Caída de Saurón abre el _Período de Transición_ , entre el año 4 y el 200 d.C. Uno de los más importantes personajes de la coalición que derrotó al Rey Saurón es Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, último descendiente de la antigua monarquía de Arnor, quien logra reclamar ambos tronos y es reconocido como rey Aragorn II de Arnor y Elessar I de Gondor. 

_Artículo principal: Aragorn Elessar Telcontar rey de Arnor y Gondor_

El reinado de Aragorn Elessar Telcontar estuvo marcado por el saqueo sistemático las tierras órquicas en beneficio de su reino y sus aliados. Hasta cincuenta años después de la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn lideró las fuerzas del Reino Unificado en campañas militares contra los Hombres del Este y Haradrim, restableciendo el dominio sobre gran parte del territorio que Gondor había perdido en siglos anteriores. Esto le permitió financiar una vigorosa campaña de reconstrucción que trajo prosperidad y paz a sus territorios y los de sus aliados: Rohan, Lorien y Moria. 

Otro de los logros políticos de Aragorn Elessar Telcontar -y de más duradero impacto en la historia de Arda- fue su matrimonio con una persona de la nobleza élfica cuya identidad está en disputa, pero que unificó a varias de las monarquías de la isla y previno que se repitieran guerras intestinas como la _Guerra de las Joyas_ y la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. La descendencia documentada de Aragorn Elessar Telcontar fue de seis hijos: por orden de edad el príncipe Geniev (que tenía unos quince años cuando su padre fue coronado), la princesa Eruana, el príncipe Eldarion, la princesa Alia y la princesa Melian. 

Mucho se ha discutido de la identidad de Geniev y su rol en la corte de Minas Tirith. En varias cartas de los reyes de Rivendel se le refiere como “sobrino”. Una línea de investigación deduce de estos documentos que era hijo de Arwen, la hija de Elrond de mítica belleza con la cual Aragorn estuvo comprometido en su juventud. En este tesis, cuando terminó la Guerra del Anillo la relación entre Aragorn y Arwen había terminado -en Arda nunca hubo tabú respecto al divorcio-, pero la princesa y su hijo viajaron hacia el sur y se sumaron a la nueva corte sin muchos problemas. Aragorn se habría casado con una princesa del reino élfico rival de Bosque Verde (región de Rhovanion), hermana o prima de su compañero de armas Legolas. 

Otra versión de los hechos sostiene que Geniev era hijo de alguna elfa de Rivendel con la cual los futuros monarcas Elladan y Elrohir tenían una relación cercana, lo que explicaría el título de “sobrino”. El romance de Aragorn y Arwen sería posterior a eso y llegó a matrimonio tras la coronación. Si bien no aclara la filiación de Geniev, esta versión explica que no se mencione a ninguna otra en la vida del Rey. 

_Artículo principal: Amantes de Aragorn Elessar Telcontar_

Tras la muerte de Aragorn y Arwen, la princesa Eruana pasó a gobernar el reino de Lothlórien, un territorio élfico con preferencia por las monarcas, y Eldarion fue coronado rey del Reino Unificado de Gondor y Arnor, aunque en realidad permaneció mayormente en el sur, y mantuvo la política de su padre de campañas militares contra el sur. La tercera hermana, Alia, es nombrada regente de Arnor.

La princesa Melian llevaba ya una década como residente de la colonia élfica de Ithilien, donde se dedica a recolectar textos en todas las lenguas de Arda -incluso la de órquica- y mapas. Un siglo después, esta colección será el inicio de la Biblioteca de la Casa del Saber de Ithilien. 

Un año antes de morir, Eldarion I nombró dio a su medio hermano Geniev un título que complica los análisis sobre su filiación: Alteza Real Príncipe Geniev Telcontar Trandulion, Hermano Mayor del Rey. Las responsabilidades y atribuciones del título detallaban que Geniev y sus descendientes no eran herederos del trono, haciéndoles en cambio integrantes vitalicios, hereditarios y con voto deferente del Consejo de Nobles. En el año 787, el Príncipe G Telcontar Trandulion (todos los documentos que refieren a los descendientes de Geniev les identifican solo por la inicial G) fue nombrado Regente de Rivendel y fijó allí su residencia. En 1860, se le sumó un tercer título: Lord Protector de Harad. 

_Artículo principal: el Príncipe Geniev Telcontar Trandulion_

El _Período Cortesano_ ocupa los siguientes siete siglos, desde el 200 al 900. Las monarquías feudales de Gondor, Arnor y Rohan, gobernadas por la nobleza militar edain, adquieren gran estabilidad. Los haradrim organizan una federación que gobierna a las tribus por medio de un Consejo, los enanos tiene ciudades estado y los elfos se concentran en las regiones de Ithilien y Forlindon. Hay gran movimiento comercial. De esa etapa datan los primeros mapas de toda la isla, la primera unificación monetaria y de pesos y medidas. 

Es entonces que se fija la preponderancia del legado cultural élfico, con la fundación de las universidades de Ithilien y Forlindon. Allí se escriben las primeras gramáticas de cada idioma conocido, se escriben y/o traducen las leyendas y poesías y se organiza el primer intento de poner en orden la historia de Arda tras más de mil años de existencia documentada. A fines del siglo X, Arda tenía tres reinos, diez ciudades estado, un basto territorio tribal-federativo, fronteras bien definidas, cinco idiomas, tres universidades y una cultura floreciente. Es entonces que llega un elemento externo a desestabilizar el delicado equilibrio de poder. 

En el 905 d.C. es reportado un barco irlandés en la costa oriental de las Tierras de Hierro. El encuentro fortuito de estos pescadores con la gran isla despertó la curiosidad de toda Europa. Comienza así el _Período de Descubrimiento y Conversión_ (905-1200), durante el que Arda y Europa se reconocen y la isla pasa a ocupar su indiscutible protagonismo en las rutas comerciales marítimas. 

_Artículo principal: Cristianismo en Arda  
_

El cristianismo llegó en el 1005, de mano de unos monjes franciscanos. La doctrina fue rechazada por edains, enanos y elfos, todos horrorizados ante la idea de un solo Dios con un solo Hijo que no tenía Esposa y perseguía la sodomia. En cambio, se extendió pronto entre los haradrim, única etnia monoteísta de Arda. Solo el monje capuchino Félix logró convertir a gran cantidad de personas en las ciudades estados del litoral nororiental. Probablemente por eso el Príncipe G Telcontar Trandulion lo torturó y mató en 1120. Félix fue luego _canonizado_ (1201) y elevado a la dignidad de _Santo Patrón de Arda_ (1340).

A mediados del siglo XII la violencia religiosa en las zonas fronterizas entre Gondor y Harad provoca numerosas represiones del ejército. La colonia élfica de Ithilien –con rango autónomo y responsable de la universidad- merma su población de manera alarmante. En 1200 la escuela cierra con la partida de los últimos profesores, no reabre hasta 1202.

Al final del Período el cristianismo tiene gran difusión en la zona sur oriental, pero no es actor fundamental en la política de la región. Ni siquiera los gobiernos haradrim permitieron el establecimiento de órdenes monacales o militares, estructuras judiciales paralelas u otros intentos de los sacerdotes de capitalizarse como representantes de un poder comparable al del gobierno.

Entre 1200 y 1545, los Telcontar unifican sus estados. Se llama convencionalmente _Período de Expansión_ a la repartición, bajo la égida de monarquías fuertes, de zonas hasta ese momento independientes, o nominalmente desiertas. Fue, sin dudas, una maniobra para salir al paso al intento eclesiástico de atraer inmigrantes de Inglaterra e Irlanda para esos mismos territorios. En tres siglos la región de Rhovanion es íntegramente parcelada y asignada a agricultores, el Mar de Rhun se militariza y las Colinas de Hierro ceden parte de sus prerrogativas políticas a cambio de la explotación exclusiva de Moria. La evolución de monarquías feudales a absolutistas permite dictar fuertes leyes contra la migración, esas legislaciones contra la Invasión Bretona definen una actitud todavía persistente en los ardences: la xenofobia, construida en oposición a la pertenencia a la isla como universo cultural integrado. 

_Artículo principal: Xenofobia en Arda_

Todo este plan político-económico multiplica la movilidad de los ardences y, para la segunda mitad del XVI, el antiguo carácter cantonal de las etnias se ha perdido. Hay enanos en Angmar (norte), Moria (centro) y las Colinas de Hierro (este); gente de Rohan en Forlindon (noreste), Rhovanion (centro) y Rhun (costa oriental); gondorianos en Espagaroth (noreste), Rhun (costa oriental) y la Meseta de Gorgoroth (sur-centro).

Para resolver los problemas administrativos que genera la incongruencia entre un sistema legal preparado para unidades humanas de composición étnica más o menos homogénea y una realidad atomizada, se potencian Consejos de Gobierno comunales. Esta medida aumenta la gobernabilidad, pero debilita a la nobleza militar-cortesana por su carácter democrático. La crisis llega el 17 de junio de 1596, cuando Eldarion VI –gobernante de Gondor, Ithilien, Moria y el sur de Rhovanion- anuncia su conversión al cristianismo. Esto produjo una crisis política. Uno de los argumentos más importantes era que el monarca, como cabeza de facto del culto religioso del reino, no podía legalmente unirse a una religión con un líder superior a él que, de hecho, gobernaba otro país. 

En medio de la crisis del verano de 1596, un grupo de nobles decidió enviar una embajada a Rivendel y pedir a su Alteza Real el Príncipe G Telcontar Trandulion que usara su poder como “Hermano Mayor del Rey” y regresara a su pariente al buen camino. 

Algunas fuentes consideran que el Prícipe G se excedió en su deberes filiales, pero sin dudas estuvo a la altura de su ancestro del siglo XII. De acuerdo a las crónicas, llegó en la madrugada del 4 de febrero de 1597 a Minas Tirith, a través de pasajes secretos conocidos solo por la familia real. Cuando el sol se ponía el 6 de febrero había:

1\. Declarado incapacitado para el trono a Eldarion VI, y asumido la regencia.  
2\. Ejecutado sumariamente (en la sala del trono, al cortarle la garganta) al obispo Paulo Amrothien bajo cargos de traición y conspiración para ayudar a una potencia extranjera, el Vaticano.  
3\. Obligado al Consejo de Nobles a firmar un conjunto de edictos que despojaban a la Iglesia e individuos cristianos de sus derechos y propiedades en el Reino Unificado del Sur de Arda bajo el argumento legal de que en realidad eran “siervos de Saurón”.  
4\. Quemado personalmente la recién inaugurada Catedral y mandado a quemar todos los templos del reino.  
5\. Crucificado a veinticinco personas de la jerarquía eclesiástica.  
6\. Forzado a elegir entre la conversión y el exilio a cinco mil personas, toda la población cristiana que no tuvo tiempo de huir de la ciudad.

_Artículo principal: Los 26 mártires de Arda_

En carta posterior a un amigo, explicó que había elegido esas acciones “porque un príncipe debe mostrar moderación en todo y porque el 6 es un número perfecto”. 

A instancias del Príncipe G Telcontar Trandulion la persecución de cristianos se hizo política de estado en toda Arda, menos Harad. Para 1600, todos los reinos tenían legislaciones extremadamente detalladas al respecto. Esas leyes no se derogaron hasta el establecimiento de relaciones diplomáticas con Gran Bretaña a fines del siglo XVIII. 

Eldarion VI muere en 1603 sin dejar herederos. Bajo la regencia del Príncipe G, elementos democráticos dentro de la nobleza piden permiso para ensayar una organización republicana como propagan los franceses. Por suerte para el pueblo raso, la maquinaria estatal funciona ajena a las estériles discusiones de duques y condes, gracias a la estructura de los Consejos de Gobierno, que sobrevive por decisión expresa del Príncipe G del Telcontar. Ese experimento político se conoce como _Período de la República Noble_ y dura casi un siglo, hasta 1698. 

El siglo XVIII fue violento en Arda. Se llama en términos convencionales _Primera Guerra de Unificación_ , pero fueron una serie de pequeñas y constantes conquistas que arrebataron territorio a la inestable República de Gondor. Los reyes de Arnor alegaban que la República no mantenía la paz en este o aquel territorio y enviaba a su ejército a restablecer el orden. Gondor, desangrada por luchas internas por el poder, no es capaz de oponer resistencia política, mucho menos militar. Para 1793 solo le quedan a la República las regiones de Ithilien y el valle de Tirithosto. El gobierno se disuelve en 1796 bajo las presiones del ejército de Arnor, acampado en el extremo occidental del antiguo campo de Pelennor. 

_Artículo principal: Democracia en Arda_

Los antiguos ciudadanos –acostumbrados a dos siglos de autodeterminación- no se rinden tan fácilmente a la corona. Sigue un período de tensas negociaciones, hasta que en 1810 nace Nueva Númenor, monarquía constitucional que engloba las regiones de Angmar, Forlindon, Arnor, Rhovanion, Gondor y Rhun. Durante cuarenta años, esa forma híbrida de gobierno convive con las ciudades estado de los enanos, la monarquía absolutista de Rohan y una república cristiana en Harad. 

En 1850, un episodio de violencia religiosa en la frontera Harad con Rohan -en las alturas de Emuynnuid- es tomado como pretexto por el ejército cristiano haradrim para atacar al pequeño reino rohirrim. Rohan pide ayuda a Nueva Númenor y comienza la _Segunda Guerra de Unificación_. Los haradrim capitulan cinco años después, pero el ejército de edains y enanos no se detiene hasta forzar su ingreso a una república laica con capital en Tirithosto y cuya lengua oficial será el oestron. 

Este tercer proyecto republicano se llamó _Gran Gondor_ y fue inaugurado en 1860. Aunque la región de Harad entró a ese organismo político en calidad subalterna, el desarrollo que logró la isla unificada también se volcó allí. Gran Gondor aportó la novedad del voto universal para todos los mayores de 18 años. Esta ley electoral dividió la fuerzas políticas de los haradrim independentistas, cuando sus esposas, madres e hijas fueron beneficiadas por “el invasor”. Arda gozó de estabilidad política y bonanza económica hasta 1958, cuando una rebelión de sureños –hombres y mujeres- pusieron en jaque al país exigiendo igualdad de derechos, respeto a sus tradiciones, representación equitativa en el gobierno, igualdad de salarios, leyes antidiscriminación y otras reivindicaciones.

La crisis fue tal, que se convocó una Asamblea Constituyente en menos de seis meses y en 1961 se aprobaba la nueva Carta Magna por voto popular. 

_Artículo principal: Asamble Constituyente de Arda 1961  
_

Esta cuarta experiencia es la primera radicalmente democrática. Recupera el nombre de la isla y divide la administración en nueve regiones federadas. La _República Federativa de Arda_ tiene su capital en Osgiliath, donde el gobierno central controla el ejército y la política exterior, se reconocen cuatro idiomas oficiales y la igualdad de todos los ciudadanos sin distinguir etnia, género, edad, orientación sexual o identidad de género. 

En la actualidad, Arda es un país de economía heterogénea, pero con importantes intervenciones estatales, gran diversidad cultural, muy poca criminalidad y bajísimo flujo de migración. La frase que recibe al viajero, y que todo niño puede repetir en inglés, francés, español y chino, les llena de orgullo: “Esto es Arda. No es Europa, pero tampoco es América”.

Para más información, consultar: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arda (y se van a decepcionar cantidad)


	2. Sistema Legal / Símbolos Nacionales / Zonas patrimoniales

**Sistema Legal:**

_Sufragio:_ universal, a partir de los 18 años de edad.

 _Poder Ejecutivo_ : el Jefe de Estado, elegido por voto popular para un período de cinco años, nombra al jefe de gobierno y los ministros. Los gobernadores regionales son elegidos por cuatro años.

 _Poder Legislativo:_ un Parlamento Unicameral Nacional de 81 miembros decide la implementación de las leyes nacionales, el presupuesto del estado y los lineamientos de la política exterior. Cada Parlamento Regional –de 50 miembros– decide las leyes de su zona y la distribución específica del presupuesto estatal. Cada región proclama sus leyes, que no pueden contradecir la letra, ni el espíritu, de la constitución.

 _Poder Judicial:_ cada ciudad con más de quinientos habitantes debe tener un edificio para administrar justicia. Los jueces profesionales orientan a nueve miembros voluntarios de la comunidad en cada juicio. Una persona insatisfecha con el fallo de sus coterráneos puede apelar en las instancias superiores: la corte distrital, la condal, la regional o la nacional, cada una de ellas integrada por cinco jueces profesionales. Los miembros de la Corte Regional y Corte Suprema de Arda son elegidos por voto popular con carácter vitalicio.

**Símbolos Nacionales:**

_Bandera:_ fondo negro cruzado por una línea horizontal y otra vertical de color rojo que se cruzan en el centro. Los cuatro campos de igual tamaño en que se dividen tienen un símbolo de cada etnia: arriba a la izquierda un barco en forma de cisne, debajo, una espada de doble filo sobre un árbol de siete ramas; arriba a la derecha un hacha de doble filo sobre una montaña, debajo, una espada de puño redondeado sobre una cruz cristiana. Nueve estrellas plateadas circulan los cuatro motivos.

 _Himno Nacional:_ El himno nacional de Arda tiene el curioso honor de ser el más corto del mundo. Es una frase de origen mítico y se entona siempre antes del himno de la región donde se desarrolle la ceremonia. Debe ser cantado por un hombre.

"Et Earello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Híldinyar tenn'Ambarmetta!"  
«Del Gran Mar he llegado a la Tierra Media. Y ésta será mi morada, y la de mis descendientes, hasta el fin del mundo.»

 _Ave nacional:_ El Gwaihir, águila endémica utilizada en la cetrería y la comunicación.

**Zonas patrimoniales:**

Arda fue uno de los primeros países del mundo en instaurar zonas protegidas por su valor histórico o natural, en el siglo XVI. Algunas de estas regiones eran propiedad de la corona o de grandes nobles y pasaron al estado para su protección, otras estaban asociadas a eventos mítico–históricos y tenían carácter sagrado. En el siglo XX, el concepto de patrimonio cultural y natural fue abrazado por los ardenses y defendido con calor en los foros internacionales.

_Lugares declarados Patrimonio Cultural de la Humanidad en Arda:_

El complejo urbano subterráneo de las Minas de Moria  
El conjunto arquitectónico de los Puertos Grises (en élfico Mithlond)  
El complejo urbano semi–subterráneo de la Meseta de Gorgoroth  
La ciudad de Caras Galadon, en el bosque de Lothlórien

_Lugares declarados Patrimonio Cultural Nacional de Arda:_

El complejo urbano de Minas Tirith  
La Fortaleza de los elfos silvanos en Mirkwood  
El complejo urbano semi–subterráneo de Hobbiton  
Fortaleza de Dol Guldur  
Complejo militar de Isengard, compuesto por el Bosque Vigilante y la Torre de Orthanc  
Complejo urbano–militar de Umbar

_Lugares declarados Patrimonio Natural de la Humanidad en Arda:_

Bosque de Fangorn  
Bosque de Lothlórien  
Bosque Viejo de Eriador  
Cataratas de Rauros

_Lugares declarados Patrimonio Natural Nacional de Arda:_

Bosque de Druadan  
Valle de Rivendel  
Bosque de los Trolls 


End file.
